The Sweet Combination
by PHSYCOCOOKIES
Summary: OK now this is my first one, epic and unique I give you GRELL x CIEL! Grell stopped in to see Sebastian, but sadly got to only see ciel, and much more of him as well


It was a usual day at the manor, ciel was asleep in his study chair, having finished his work and nothing better to do, he fell asleep, until he heard a crash.  
"OH SEBAS-CHAN!" Ciel knew that voice and rubbed his temples annoyingly. /He does that every single DAY! Give it a rest, grell!/ He heard his study door open,  
and standing with a small pout, was the most annoying person on earth, Grell Sutcliff. "Where is he?" Grell asked tapping his foot impatiently. "He went into  
town to get a few things for me. NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." Grell just shook his head and said, "I'll wait till he comes back, and I'm NOT leaving until he does."  
With that said, he turned on his heel and slammed the door. Ciel just rubbed his temples. "Gaahh, I HATE this man...why can't he just go stalk Undertaker or  
Something?"So he waited, and waited, and waited, but Sebastian didn't come back. "It's Nine PM for crying out loud!" Grell shouted in impatient frustration. He  
then started shouting and complaining about how long it takes to run a few errands. Ciel, meanwhile, just wanted to get Grell out oof his hosue, off his property,  
and prefferably, in a coffin. He went downstairs to see what all the commotion was about, and saw Grell shouting like a fucking idiot. "Would you please, MIND  
SHUTTING UP FOR ATLEAST 5 MINUTES?!" Grell turned his head to Ciel and said with a smug grin, "Why don't you try and make me?" Ciel just clenched his fist and  
glared at the crimson haired reaper. His glare turned into a look, then a gaze. He never actually payed attention to the nuisance, and when he did he had to admire  
his figure. The slim torso, the slightly curved waistline..."What are you staring at?" Ciel snapped back to reality. "Nothing, just shutup and get out." "I'm not  
leaving." "Then atleast shutup." "I told you to make me." Grell walked over to the brat and got down to face level with him. "Because i for sure as hell am NOT  
leaving until sebas-chan gets back." "Well then atleast be quiet, you'll wake up Pluto." "I told you before, and I'll tell you again, MAKE ME." Ciel scowled at him,  
regretting what he was about to do, and kissed Grell on the lips to keep him from talking. After he pulled away, Grell remained utterly silent. Ciel blushed and  
looked away, "You said to make you, I guess that works." Grell came to his senses and kissed ciel on the mouth, forcing it open. Ciels eyes shot open and tried to  
push Grell away, but couldn't break out of the grip. Grell broke away when he heard Ciel muffle something. "What'd you say?" he asked Ciel, a bit confused himself  
about his actions. "I said, why did you do this?" "Because," Grell said as he pinned Ciel to the wall, "you have to admire this kind of attitude, not many people  
have it." Ciel took this in, and said, "Well, sebastian could be home any moment, so hurry up." "You can't tell me what to do." "Just hurry up if you're going to  
do something." "Fine." Grell slipped off his gloves and undid Ciels shirt, running his eyes over the exposed pale skin, wondering just how well red would show up  
on it. Ciels face immediatley turned a light shade of pink. Grell ran his hands over Ciels neck and bit it, drawing blood with his teeth, making ciel emit a light  
noise, sounding like a small cry of pain. He licked up the blood and left a dark mark, then moving down to his torso he kissed the beautiful skin making ciels blush  
turn into a dark pink. Grell then moved back up and kissed the boy on the mouth, making Ciel emit small moans licking the 12 year olds tounge with his own, while  
slipping off ciels trousers, then unzipping his own, he pinned ciel to the ground and ground his hips against the young boys, making his moans louder, giving Grell  
a bit of an erection. He then held Ciel down by the hips and Pushed himself inside the young boy, making Ciel cry out loudly gripping Grells back, making claw marks.  
Grell thrusted hard and fast, until he felt Ciel cum. He was panting, blushing madly, while Grell gazed down at him, until he heard a door open and shut.  
"Master, I'm home."


End file.
